


Bully: Bully Edition

by caseypointe



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexuality, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Of course?, and not like other girls, jk, quirky, she's cute, this is essentially just another character added to jimmy's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseypointe/pseuds/caseypointe
Summary: In every clique at Bullworth Academy, there is one girl. Mandy Wiles for the Jocks, Beatrice Trudeau for the Nerds, Lola Lombardi for the Greasers, Pinky Gauthier for the Preppies, and Ella Cameron for the Bullies."I've got a method, Hopkins. If you hadn't noticed, I'm the only girl in the Bullies. I'm short as hell and I'd be an even bigger target without the method. The moment I joined the Bullies, I became friends with the girls from the other cliques. We, no matter how much we despise each other, look out for one another. Just make friends, okay? Preferably not with that sociopath, Gary Smith. He's bad news."





	Bully: Bully Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just played through Bully: Scholarship Edition near its 10th anniversary and I thought this was only appropriate. 
> 
> Main places in the game like the Main Building will be capitalized for 'emphasis' and also out of sheer habit. I'm going to try my very best to not make Ella a 'manic pixie dream girl' type character, so feedback is always welcome! Thank you and enjoy!

_**Autumn, Welcome to Bullworth** _

It wasn't every day that Bullworth Academy got a new victim. 

Thanks to the expert snooping of the Nerds, word of a new student got out and it traveled fast to say the least. A week before Jimmy Hopkins was due to arrive, the entire school (and town, for that matter) knew nearly everything about Jimmy and his past "behaviors". The cliques were buzzing with talk over where he would end up, and others were scheming. Normal things for an abnormal school. 

"El, we're gonna 'welcome' the new kid. You comin'?" 

Ella finished pulling her auburn hair into a ponytail as she turned to Wade. She didn't need or want to know how he snuck into the Girls' Dormitory without getting caught. It didn't matter- the Prefect in charge of patrolling the dorm was too afraid of anyone besides her Nerd friends to do anything about it if she'd seen him. 

"No, I have chemistry, but I'll catch up with you later," Ella answered. She swung her pink backpack over her shoulder. "I'd never miss out on beating down fresh meat. As Derby would say, 'It's very middle class and off brand.' God, he's so pretentious."

"He's _your_ boyfriend," Wade pointed out. They started walking out of the dorms together, his presence earning some odd stares. 

"Fair point. I mean, don't get me wrong. I like him and I'd like to keep dating him, but _fuck, Wade_. He can be so condescending. I know he likes me, but he's still pissed that I didn't join the Preppies freshman year. Like I could live my life in an Aquaberry sweater, drinking fine wine for breakfast. Yikes." 

Wade snorted. He held the door open for Ella, she thanked him, and they headed towards the Main Building. Their group was terrible to nearly everyone, but they were good to each other. They were family, and for a lot of the guys, their clique was the only family they had. 

"I mean, didn't his grandparents fucking _inbreed_ or something?" Wade asked, referring to the many rumors that had been around forever.

"Well, I haven't found a third toe or an extra head yet, so I'm going to say that they're just rumors," Ella joked. "I'd bet you ten bucks Pinky has a third toe. Speaking of, she's been asking about you again. Of course, she refuses to ask you out because she's a 'princess' and it's all based on principle."

"Jesus fuck, well, tell her to fuck off, again. I don't want to get with a Preppie. I'm not as stupid as you."

Ella feigned hurt and dramatically sighed. She wiped a fake, stray tear. "I see how it is, Wade. I see."

Wade laughed, glancing towards the main gates. They could both just see a car in the distance. The new kid. The school bell rang and Ella groaned.

"Shit, I'm going to be late. Have fun with the new kid! Don't beat him too bad!"

"No promises," Wade said with a smirk and a wink before he ran back down the steps of the building. 

" _Welcome to Bullworth and good luck_ ," Ella mumbled under her breath.

 

 


End file.
